Sometimes The Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Ariana Keigan was Stefan and Damon's best friend, and Damon's Fiancee. But Katherine changed all that. Now 145 years later Ariana's back in town and she's got to face her past romance, heartbreak and pain to finally decide who she wants DXO KXO SXE
1. Chapter 1

Hey All,

Welcome to my second Vampire Diaries Story. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!

Ariana was tapping the steering wheel of her Porsche as she entered the parking lot to Mystic Falls High, it's been around 145 years since she'd been here and like herself, it had changed with the passing time.

" Probably should've picked a less conspicuous car," Ari muttered to herself as she walked into the school with people staring at her or the car. Ariana got her schedule and walked through the now empty white and blue hallway of the school. For a vampire she normally didn't run into people but this one hit her by surprise.

" I'm so sor-" Ariana, behind her sunglasses stared at the brown haired brown eyed man in front of her. _Stefan_. He's alive! A vampire! _Oh no, he's a vampire._ Katherine did this to him didn't she!

" I'm sorry," he said kindly, he even sounded the same.

" No, no it's fine," she said running a hand through her hair, she paused when she saw he was staring at the hand in her hair. He grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall.

" Who are you? What are you doing here? If you think you're going to massacre this town your wrong," he growled into my face.

" I-I'm not here to hurt anyone," Ariana choked.

" And why should I believe that?"

" Stefan, you don't remember me?" Ariana asked, using her free hand to knock off her glasses. He dropped her immediately, and backed away.

" Ari?" he asked in a whisper his eyes wide.

" Hey Stefan, long time no see."

" You're here, alive. How? I thought you were dead."

" That's what Katherine thinks and wanted you to think, she left me for dead but a vampire turned me instead."

" I -"

" Don't say you're sorry, you forgot all about me."

" _Katherine, _made us forget about you. It's not like we wanted too."

" I guess i'll give you that much."

" Well talk later, what class do you have?"

" History with a Alaric Saltzman," Ari replied.

" Me too, let's go," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me.

" You're in love with someone in that class aren't you?"

" What makes you say that?" The jumpy Stefan asked.

" Um, I don't know the way your _dragging _me to the class."

" We're late."

" Your face as well, it's longing."

" Alright, but when you see her she's going to look really familiar but it's not. who. you. think!"

" I won't attack someone in the middle of a classroom don't worry."

" Alright, because you might want too."

And boy did Ariana want too, Katherine was sitting in the room. Except it wasn't Katherine, the girl for one had straight hair, her eyes were confused as I stared at her and she all together looked kinder. This was definitely the girl Stefan was head over heels for. It was so weird how she looked so much like Katherine!

" Oh hello, you must be the new student," The teacher, Mr. Saltzman said.

" Yep, I'm Ariana Keigan."

" It's great to have you in class, there's an open seat next to Elena Gilbert." Ah, the look alike was named Elena. Stefan was seated on her other side, a dark skinned girl with black hair was staring at me.

This was going to be quite the awkward class.

Once school was out, Stefan and Elena walked me to my car.

" So you were Stefan's best friend from his childhood?"

" Sure was, until-"

" Katherine came."

" You are good!" Ariana said grinning, Elena laughed.

" So you've never had any romantic feelings for Stefan?" she asked, her question shocked me.

I started laughing.

" Feelings? For Stefan? Ha, no..." Ariana laughed.

" I am hurt Ariana," Stefan said grinning, using my words from 1864, but twisting them a tad.

" Ya, it was always..." Ariana trailed off at the end, not wanting to say the name.

" Damon?" Elena asked in shock.

" Wait a minute, you know him? That means he's here, right?"

" Because I want to see him get his ass kicked i'm going to say yes," Stefan said, looking at Ari sympathetically.

" You love Damon?" Elena asked, shocked that someone could do such a thing. Ari agreed with her.

" Lov_ed_ past tense," I huffed but showed her the engagement ring.

" You were _engaged?"_

" Yep."

" And he blew you off for Katherine?'

" Because I didn't do the _things _she did."

" I'm going to kill him." Both Stefan and I stared at the human girl in shock.

" Um, why?"

" I-I don't know, I feel like I've known you all my life," she said with a confused frown.

" Must be the doppleganger in you and since I knew Katherine, yes I know you are a doppleganger. I was friends with her up until the point she killed me, she screwed with my head too," Ari explained, thinking it was a reasonable one.

" You are by far one of the most human seeming vampire i've met as well."

" I try not to be one, I've had my slip ups though. I'm not necessarily bitchy but I have my moments. So to the boarding house we go?" They both nodded.

The drive filled Ari with nostalgia with its familiar forests and memories. It really hit her hard when they got to the boarding house.

" You seriously haven't changed it _at all?"_

" Besides electric appliances, plumbing, TV's and the paint. Then no, not really," Stefan replied as he drove, Elena was in the back. The giant mansion was a nice shade of brown, it still had a large wrap around porch.

" And the love birds return, how was school kiddies?" An all to familiar voice asked, Elena shot a look at Ari who grimaced as he came into view.

" I didn't know you brought a snack along?" Damon grinned, he wore all black, which matched with his midnight black hair. His icy blue eyes looking amused and hungry. Ari sped over to him grabbed his neck and shoved him to the floor, he at least had the decency to look alarmed.

" Remember me Damon?" Ariana hissed.

" Ari?" He asked, his eyes wide.

" The one and only!"

" But, you died."

" No thanks to your bitch girlfriend," Ari spat standing up and letting him go, he jumped up to his full height. Ari's head reached eyes, so she had to look up at him.

" I agree Katherine is a bitch."

" Found that out 145 years too late didn't you Damon. So what's been happening?" Ari asked Stefan.

" We're gonna kill Katherine."

" Oh, I am interested now. How do i help?"

" Well Mystic Falls vampire hunter/ history teacher Alaric Saltzman, a Bennet witch and Elena's brother Jeremy are all coming to lend a hand, oh and a new vampire named Caroline," Damon explained.

" Wow. The crowd you hang around is spectacular."

" Their helpful."

" I know that, it was just funny to hear all those names at once." There was a knock on the door, and I went to go answer it.

" Woah, your'e the history teacher?" Ari asked the very attractive thirty year old man in front of her.

" Who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

" A _very _old acquaintance of Stefan's, from 1864 even." she said, as she locked eyes with the teen behind him.

" Good lord, why is everyone here so attractive."

" Why thank-"

" Excluding Damon."

" Dammit."

" You know Damon?" The boy, obviously Jeremy asked.

" Unfortunately, and fortunately I know Stefan as well. I'm Ariana by the way," Ari said shaking each of their hands.

" Alaric Saltzman."

" Jeremy Gilbert." Soon after Caroline came and she was introduced to her as well. Now Ariana was standing next to Alaric examining his scary amount of various Vampire killing weapons.

" What's happening here?" The Emily look alike, Bonnie questioned.

" We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy said coming back to the table from wherever the hell he was.

" Can someone explain?" Stefan who was standing next to her did the honors.

" We're gonna kill Katherine."

" Who's she?" Bonnie asked, looking straight at me.

" Ariana Keigan," Ari greeted, " I was born here. A while ago. A _long _while ago."

" Ah," she said understanding, and now looking wary.

" As much as I love watching Alaric point dangerous weapons at us, I'm going to get something to eat."

" Blood Bags are in the basement," Stefan called out.

" Gotcha."

Ari sighed as she sifted through the various dresses she just "bought", she also bought a new wardrobe since she was now moved in to the Salvatore Boarding house. She eventually decided on a strapless black champagne dress, the skirt part was wavy.

She wasn't dressing to impress so she just put her hair in a clip and wore some black flats. It was then when she heard someone walk by.

" Hey Damon feather mask?" she held it up the colorful feathered one to her face to her face, " or no feather?" she held the silver more plain one up as well.

" Before I answer can I say that you look _very _hot in that dress."

" Ugh, you are such a guy," Ari muttered, as she threw the feathery one one the bed and stuck with the silver one. Ari's room was just as she remembered it wood walls, king size bed with curtains, little dressing table and the door to the bathroom, her big ass closet against the wall. Speaking of walls...

" Damon, what the hell are you doing?" she gasped as she was pinned, he was a little too close for comfort. He kissed her, and it wasn't a quick one either it was long and made Ari feel like she was going to explode.

" Doing what I should have done all those years ago," he said.

" Ah," she said not really speaking, she was too distracted. He then moved back to her mouth, where she now kissed him back, hands grasping his hair. she pulled away after a few minutes.

" I think we need to go," she said pushing him away, though she really didn't want to.

" Why?" he whined, she rolled her eyes.

" Don't be such a baby, and don't do that again."

" You liked it, you were totally kissing me back!"

" It was the heat of the moment dumb ass, you surprised me!"

" Fine, whatever you want to believe. Let's go. But you know you wanted to do more than kiss," he whispered in Ari's ear as she walked past.

" Right, and I want to stake myself. Now move it!"

" Fine, I like a commanding woman."

" This _Commanding _woman is about to rip something precious off in about three seconds if you don't-"

" I'm going, i'm going."


	2. Masquerade

**Hey Hey Hey! It's so great to see people are reviewing! The more that come, the quicker I'll update. Now i'm going on Vacation so i'll try to get one more chapter in before I go. Reviews help! Then it will be two weeks with no updates.**

**Now for replies**

**Brown Eyes Girls: Thank You! And I think they are too! She's the perfect amount of sweet and (you'll see soon) sour for him.**

**Sohappyicoulddie: Why yes, thank you captain obvious. I had absolutely _no_ Idea. Oh and by the way you shouldn't judge someone until you really get to see what their like so i'd read before you continue to think my character's a mary sue. I tried to make her one at first and then show her true colors. I'm not trying to be mean, though I do tend to be sarcastic. I just wish you didn't jump to conclusions, before you see how Ariana really can act.**

**I'd also like to thank Marina164509, Sun- MoonGoddess, VDCMGHfan23, and Masquerade flower (hey the chapters names after you, sorta :P). As you will see, I changed a few things like no JeremyXOC anymore. That will change, cuz I think KlausXOC freaking rules oh and add damon to the mix and woow.**

Ariana walked through all of the masked guests and the people doing tricks with fire. Her sweater buzzed as she checked her cell phone.

**From Jeremy:Be on the look out**

**Ariana: U got it.**

" I need something to drink," she muttered to herself, and made her way to the bar. " Anything strong." She told the guy, he nodded not even asking for an ID and got some whiskey for her.

" Ariana Keigan, so good to see you alive and kicking," a familiar voice crooned.

" Hello Katherine," Ariana muttered looking at the crowd in the gardens from the stairs of the Lockwood mansion.

" It seems you finally got Damon back, I'm _so _proud," she sneered putting her arm on my shoulder and leaning against me, " I missed having you around, you were such a great friend."

" Only because you made me forget you were ruining my life."

" Have you told them who turned you yet? The biggest baddest vampire around, i'm sure he wasn't happy when you left him."

" Ditto."

" Have you see baby Gilbert yet? Isn't he so hot!" she said looking around, Ariana shrugged Katherine off of her." Where's the moonstone?" she asked cutting to the chase.

" Dunno why don't you go find Stefan, find out and get the hell out of my sight."

" And here I thought we could be friends again, hope I don't kill anyone along the way.

**To Stefan; From: Ari**

** All yours, good luck.**

Ari caught Stefan's eye as he was across the way and under the tent, he looked at the message and nodded.

" How'd it go?" Jeremy asked.

" Good, she's going to Stefan. Be careful, your sister look alike might hit on you," she teased, and he scrunched his nose.

" That's disgusting."

" I believe your after Stefan."

" No i need Damon's signal."

" Ah," they stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. He then received a text message and sighed.

" Here I go."

" Don't die."

" _Thanks," _He grumbled and walked off. Ari decided to make her way up to the "Room" since she didn't feel like mingling with the founding families and/ or other party members. The room was one of the many sitting rooms in the Lockwood mansion with magazine worthy furniture. Stefan and Damon were hidden the shadows, or at least they were attempting too.

" Hey guys, how's the _kill-the-psychotic-bitch-in-the-slowest-possible-way_ plan going?"

" Good Caroline should be coming with Katherine soon," Stefan said.

" Got any stakes?"

" In the bag, I'm pretty sure theres a gun in there or something," Damon said, gesturing to a bag on a table by one of the windows. Ariana walked to the bag and dug around inside until she shook her head. She walked over to a chair and ripped its leg off.

" Um, there were plenty of stakes in the bag you know..." Stefan commented.

" This one makes it more messy."

" Who the hell are you, and what the hell have you done with Ariana?" Damon asked looking at the makeshift stake warily.

" Bitch ruined my life. Bitch needs to die," she explained pointedly. Both brothers looked at each other and shrugged, the were pretty much thinking the same thing. They all found their hiding places.

" Why do you keep dragging me into this," Caroline cried, as Katherine dragged her through the hall" I don't want any part of this." she fake sobbed, Ariana hoped Katherine couldn't tell because she could.

" Shut up." Caroline was still sobbing when Katherine hissed at her. Katherine walks into the room and looks around not seeing the three hidden vampires. Caroline starts laughing.

" I did it! I can't believe I did it! I tricked you!" Caroline exclaimed. Katherine tried to attack her but she was deterred by the spell Bonnie put on the room.

" What the-!" Caroline grinned as Stefan walks out, Katherine grimaced and turned to face him.

" Stefan."

" Hello Katherine," He said sounding very pleased with himself.

" Goodbye Katherine," Caroline sneered and walked away with a wave. A pissed off Katherine glared at Stefan, who was holding a stake lightly in his hands.

" You don't really think you can kill me with that now do you?" She hissed.

" No," he shrugged nonchalantly, and looked behind katherine to see damon with a gun, "but he can." Damon shot a stake into Katherine's back and she hissed. Stefan got his stake knocked out of his hands, but grinned when Katherine flinched in pain as one hit her arm from behind.

" Hello Kat," Ariana growled, " so lovely to see you again." she dug the stake in deeper, " how's the party?"

" Bitch," Katherine hissed.

" Pfft, if I had a nickel for everytime I got called that," Ariana said with a mock sigh and she ripped the stake out.

" Seriously?" Damon asked.

" I wasn't frolicking through tulips the past 145 years, Damon. I was being a vampire." Ariana made to punch Katherine but she got shoved away, stefan did the same but got thrown to the ground. Damon ripped the stake out of Katherine's back and made to stab her again but she grabbed his hand and twisted it so the stake was pointing at him, it got very close to his chest when Ariana ripped Katherine off of him and threw her to Katherine who wrapped his arm around Katherine's neck and as Damon prepared to stab Katherine in the chest, Jeremy came sprinting in.

" Stop! Everything your doing to her is hurting Elena!" Katherine smirked as Stefan took his arms off of her and got up to glare at damon.

" You think your the only one with a witch on your side? your wrong. Something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," she growled and walked away with Damon's stake, as we all turned to look at an apologetic Jeremy.

" Jeremy go check on Elena and make sure she's ok!" Stefan ordered, Jeremy nodded and ran off.

" Let's all make sure poor Elena's ok," Katherine said angrily, she held the stake to her hand, " Just a little bit more pressure." The stake cut into Katherine's hand and Ariana ripped it out of her hand. Katherine pushed her down, grabbed the stake and held it to her stomach, " this is really going to hurt."

" Wait!" Damon exclaimed, Katherine smirked and sat down on the couch.

" Ok, so how about that moonstone."

" Screw you," Ariana hissed, Katherine just smiled.

" The four of us together like old times, the brother who loved me too much, the brother that never loved me enough and the best friend who I tried so desperately to kill only to have her saved by the person I'd been running from for 500 years," she said the last line with a look that could kill.

" And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon said.

" I have to admit, they had one thing right. Wanting you dead." Ariana said ignoring Damon, she was a little nervous because she never told Stefan or Damon this. Damon was staring at Katherine with his eyes wide.

" What?" he asked Ariana incredulously.

" Oh no, she never told you?" Katherine asked with mock shock, " has she been playing the innocent card on you, sweet innocent vampire Ariana. Changed by an Original himself." Ariana growled and threw herself at Katherine pinning her to the floor.

" Shut up."

" You mean they've never seen how sadistic you could be? Why, you were almost as bad as Stefan was, massacring everyone a whole town. How _close you'd gotten._"

" Shut the _fuck _up." Ariana saw a red haze across her eyes.

" Now the monster inside you is coming out, don't hold back give it all you've got. Hurt Elena for all I care." Ariana snapped out of her funk and jumped away from Katherine. Stefan and Damon were staring at her a little scared and warily.

" Pity, you were just starting to be fun again. Remember those 5 years when we were _both _on the run again. We had a blast sucking the life out of all those men." Ariana just clenched her fists, " Pity they both had to find out about your 145 years like this, I though me finding out when you were drunk was the best though."

" Shut up Katherine," Damon said.

" What happened Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite," Katherine asked with mock sadness.

" Oh that Damon died a long time ago," Damon shot back.

" Good he was a bore." Damon started to walk towards her, but stefan stopped him.

" Oh why don't you two stop antagonizing each other," Stefan sighed annoyed.

" Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

" What do you want with it?"

" Does Elena enjoy having you and Damon worship at her alter?" Katherine shot back, then turned to Ariana " Maybe Damon worships at yours, wouldn't be the first time. It was a bitch to get him to stop following you around like a lost puppy." Ariana raised an eyebrow at Katherine.

" That was really... desperate Katherine, don't you think we could see right through you?"

" You mean I'm also not going to get to watch Damon argue with Ariana over her past romance..."

" I wouldn't quite call it romance," Ariana snorted.

" You see she admits to it."

" I'm not going to deny it, it's the truth. I won't deny I enjoyed it either."

" Stop it," Stefan ordered both of us, annoyed (again). Damon had moved forward glaring at Katherine but shooting glances at Ariana.

" Or what you'll hurt me?" Katherine asked incredulously, standing up. " C'mon Stefan, everything that I feel Elena feels."

" So go ahead, or..." Katherine turned to Damon with a mischievous smile, " kiss me damon, now that you know Elena will feel it." Ariana growled as Katherine smirked at her.

" You know this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused, why a werewolf? The moonstone can break you curse that would help them destroy all vampires. What's in that for you?"

" Sorry about your pet wolf, you should've kept him on a tighter leash," Damon said smirking. Ariana frankly was confused, why would Katherine have a werewolf unless... Ariana's eyes widened and she sat down on one of the few unbroken pieces of furniture in the room, Katherine threw them around a lot.

" I'll have to remember that for next time, he's not the only wolf in town," Katherine spat. damon huffed and walked back to the door, Stefan stood next to Ariana.

A few minutes past and Damon got impatient, " Dammit, where's that witch!"

" We could play charades!" Katherine exclaimed.

" You bargained the moonstone," Stefan said in the tone of I-just-had-an-epiphany. Ariana looked at him in shock, he'd been very quiet the past five or so minutes.

" What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked, sounding interested.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to fake your death-"

" She did?" Ariana interrupted surprised, Stefan gently hit her arm in a _shut up_ way.

" You told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone wasn't it."

" Good for you Stefan 2+2, and it would've worked except people found out I wasn't in the tomb." She turned to damon.

" Thanks to you," he raised his glass, " Do you have any idea how inconvenient you obsession with me has been?"

" Hm, you and my both honey."

" Why, why do you need it back?"

" Yes, Katherine why?" Ariana asked smirking at Katherine, who glared at her. Katherine turned to Stefan and smiled.

" You know I love you in a suit, so dashing," she crooned.

" What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked.

" Your waisting your breath Stefan," Damon said rolling his eyes, Ariana bit her lip knowing where this was going

" Unless it wasn't yours to begin with, in 1864 you faked your death and attempted to kill Ariana only to have her transition. Who were you running from? Who was Ariana with?"

" In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench Lexi," Stefan looked extremely surprised, Ariana bit her lip harder. She had been there as well, with Katherine after her bloodlust made her forget what Katherine did to her.

" C'mon stefan don't look so surprised, of course I checked in on you over the years." He just stared at her, " you were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

" Who were you running from?" he asked again. she mouthed "I love you" to him. He just walked away from her while Damon went to get a drink, Ariana got one as well.

" We're missing the party," Katherine whined, then she saw Damon pouring a drink.

" Oh I'll have one of the those." Ariana downed hers and shoved her glass to Katherine who held it out to Damon.

" Right away, Miss Katherine," he said with mock sweetness.

" Thank you," she said walking off with it, Damon grabbed a stake and then Katherine by the neck and shoved her against the wall. Her drink dropped.

" No! Damon! What about Elena!" Ariana begged,trying to pull him away.

" Yes Damon please!" Katherine said smirking.

" The second the curse gets lifted, this stake is going straight through your heart," Damon growled.

" Your so hot Damon, when did you get so hot!" Ariana succeded in pulling damon off of her as Katherine grabbed his tie and giggled. Katherine started to walk towards Stefan, but somebody came to the door.

" Katherine." We all looked at her, she had dark skin, brown hair and the aura of a witch. But it wasn't Bonnie, and this lady had the moonstone. " The spell on this room has been broken, your free to leave."

" Thank god," Katherine sighed glaring at Stefan.

" When I hand this over, my debt to you is over," The witch said.

" Done," she said smiling.

" I owe you nothing."

" I said done," Katherine said getting impatient, " give it."

" I wouldn't do that!" Damon warned. The witch placed the stone in Katherine's hand, who smiled until she started convulsing.

" You should've told me another witch was involved," the lady said glaring. Damon, Stefan and Ariana were just staring confused at the scene. " She's a Bennet witch Katherine, but i'm sure you knew that."

" Wait! Elena!" Stefan exclaimed alarmed.

" Elena's fine," Katherine fell to the floor, " the spell has bee broken, she'll heal quickly bonnie's with her."

" I apologize for my involvement," she said and then walked off leaving the three standing to stare at each other in shock.

" Well i'm going to go, Stefan you should see Elena. I'll be at the boarding house. You can ask me questions there." Stefan nodded and ran off, Damon grabbed Ariana's arm.

" Ari, was Katherine lying?" he asked.

" All that she said about me was true," she answered.

" You were changed by an original."

" Yes."

" Who?" Ariana put her hand on the white glass paneled door.

" See you at the boarding house Damon."

Ariana walked through the dark parking lot rubbing her arms. She should tell them, but it was a past she'd rather forget.

Or was it?

She hated Klaus that was a for sure, but the blood, killing... _No, I will not be that monster again._ She nodded to herself and walked to her car with a new purpose, until she felt something stab her back.

Vervain.

She gasped and struggled weakly as the pain ran through her until she finally passed out.


	3. Rose

**Phew, one of my longer chapters. Anyways, this one will kinda be my last 'use the episode script' chapter. The following chapters will still follow the story just not to the point of the exact words. I mean as much as I love watching Elijah knock Trevor's head off six different times. Naw, i'll use my imagination. I hope this one's ok, it was so hard to put Ariana's knowledge of Originals into Rose and Trevor's explanations. If you have any ideas of how I can change it, (if you think it should of course) please let me know. On with the replies!**

**SusI: Thank you very much :) You know i'm kind of thinking the same thing because you know, Klaus is hot and badass. Thank you for giving your opinion on the pairing. I'm sure it will get in there somehow :)**

**Brown Eyes Girls: Well you didn't have to wait long! And thank you again :)**

**Masquerade Flower: Hey your name is _almost_ in the title _again,_ if only it was masquerade rose :P. Thanks so much, I try my best.**

**Arsinoai: Thanks! And I kinda do too, in fact a lot of people like the pairing (above), you guys are making it so easy for me to decide. He's my favorite character too, then Damon of course.**

**Darxangelxreaderx: Thank ya! And (again) you are making it really easy for me to decide between Damon and Klaus. It will end up being a bit of both though, though there will be more Ari/Klaus :). Psh Ya!**

**Aussie Jemma: Thanks and you shall see mwahaha :P and hey I updated the next day yaay! **

**And Thank You for favoriting me or the story: Aussie Jemma, AnneBoleynLover15, AudreyDarke96,lynn2008 and SusI.**

**Because I love you all a chapter will probably come out later today too, or tommorow :) then it's vacation time on sunday! So you all with have to wait two weeks :(. **

**ENJOY!**

A car pulled into a dirt car stop. One could say it was "off the beaten path" which was exactly why this car was there. The large black SUV not only looked mysterious but it clashed with the green and brown forest world around them. It pulled up next to a small black car. A man got out the the small Ford and walked to the large SUV , he had brown curly hair and the same color mustache, as mask was in his front seat. The window of the SUV opened halfway.

" Where are they?" The man who wore a hat and sunglasses asked.

" In the trunk, I did exactly what you said," the first man replied.

" Good put them in the back," the man with the sunglasses ordered nodding to his trunk. The curly haired man walked to the trunk of his car and opened it, there were two young women in the car. One wore a pink long sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans, and had straight brown hair. While the other wore a black dress and had curly dirty blond hair. There names were Elena and Ariana. The man picked them up one at a time and put them in the opposite cars trunk. The man in the front seat smirked as he looked at the two girls in the review mirror.

The other man walked to the drivers window once again.

" Thank you for your help," The driver said.

" Is there anything else?"

" One more thing..." The driver opened the window further, " Come closer." the man walked forward, " closer..." Once the man was close enough the driver attacked him with his fangs biting into the neck of the man. He struggled but it was no use against the vampire driver. Once he was dead the driver dropped him on the ground, rolled the window up and drove away. The now dead man lying in the gravel next to his car.

_March, 1861_

_ " Stefan! Where in the world are you going?" Ariana said hitching up her skirts and following her friend, trying not to trip over various branches and rocks on the forest floor. Her curly, dirty blond hair flying into her blue eyes._

_ " The forest! To explore!" he exclaimed. Stefan looked a little cloudy through the morning haze, but Ariana could still see him._

_ " Stefan we have lived here all our lives, you would think by now we would now every inch of the forest by now."_

_ " There could always be something new!" he said slowing down so Ariana could catch up to him. Running in a corset was not the easiest thing in the world._

_ " Very true," she giggled walking with him._

_ " I also wanted to talk to you."_

_ " Well, go on."_

_ " My brother seems very fond of you."_

_ " As do you."_

_ " No, in the... courting sense."_

_ " Mr. Salvatore, I am wounded! You don't want to court me? How will I go on! With my undying love for you being so strong," Ariana teased childishly sticking her tongue out at her friend. She could always be herself around the two brothers, Stefan more so. Her actions in general public would be blasphemy. He rolled his eyes at me._

_ " Be serious please," he begged looking amused._

_ " I know, and yes he does," Ariana sighed._

_ " Ari, do you feel the same way?" Ariana sighed._

_ " Yes, I do."_

_ " He's going to ask your brother if he could court you sometime soon, I am sure."_

_ " Well he's going to have to wait until I turn fifteen years of age." Ariana felt exceptionally giddy, for this event was happening in a week. She wished her parents were still alive, but both her mother and her father died in a carriage accident. Only her and her brother Jacob were alive. Jacob was a little older than Damon, Ariana thought she was quite lucky to have such a wonderful brother. He wasn't like most guardians, who were strict and wanted to keep their female guard under a tight and proper leash. Jacob knew Ariana was so much more than that. _

_ " True, in the mean time, I am sure there will be some deer around this time of day."_

_ " Oh I am almost positive, Since you woke me up at the crack of dawn." Stefan laughed as they continued on, as the sun started to rise._

Ariana's hip hurt as she woke up. She distinctly remembered being stabbed with vervain. She felt something against her back and saw Elena lying unconscious next to her.

"El..ena?" She moaned, confused as to the fact they were apparently in a truck as Ari deduced from their surroundings. She felt so weak. She flinched when the trunk opened and as a man who was in the midst of taking off his hat and sunglasses, along with some gloves came towards her.

" Who- are you?"

" Good your awake, unfortunately you don't look in the condition to walk, but your almost better so you get to go inside first. We don't need you running away." The guy had long brown hair and the same color eyes, Ari could sense he was a vampire. He picked her up and carried her inside the house.

Ariana found that to describe the house all you had to think about was Ghost Hunters (a TV show she enjoyed watching) and all of the "haunted houses" they went too, to see if there were _spirits. _This house had the creepiness, dirtiness and that fact it looked 100 years old down. She was put on a moth eaten couch.

" Please," Elena begged as she started to regain consciousness, she was placed lying down next to the sitting up Ari.

" What do you want with us?" Ariana exclaimed, getting some of her strength back, she could talk normally now.

" Shh," he said putting a finger to his lips as he took the ropes off of Ari, then Elena.

" Please i'm hurt," Elena pleaded once again.

" I know, just a taste," He said, moving his face towards Elena's arm.

" NO!" Ariana exclaimed.

" Trevor!" A new female voice scolded, " control yourself." He got up from his seat between the two girls and walked off.

" Buzz kill," he spat to the woman, with reddish, brownish hair that was cut short. Ariana moved next to Elena.

" Ari?" she asked, Ari nodded and patted Elena's arm. Well the part that wasn't hurt at least.

" What do you want with us?" Elena mumbled, and with Ari's help sat up.

" My god you look just like her, and you," The woman said, her bluish grey eyes moving to the girl next to her, " I've heard a lot about you."

" You're Rose," Ari said surprised, " I've heard about you."

" I'm sure."

" I'm not Katherine," Elena said.

" Be quiet," she hissed at her.

" My name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this."

" I know who you are, and I said be quiet."

" She deserves answers," Ari growled, " you're the one that kidnapped us."

" Shut up, Ariana."

" What do you want?" Elena asked, Rose just about had it and slapped Elena effectively knocking her out.

" You Bitch!" Ari exclaimed, getting Elena and trying to wake her up.

" I want you to be quiet," Rose snapped and then walked off with Ari glaring after her.

Ari kept Elena's head in her lap as she started to stir, it had been twenty minutes. She was finally starting to here them talking. Ari didn't know what was up with her, but she had this odd desire to protect Elena even though they weren't quite friends yet. Well her mother's maiden name was Gilbert, so it must be because they were related. It must also be because she had lost her family as well, just like Elena.

" Ari..." Elena grumbled, Ari shook her head and put a finger to her own mouth. She then pointed up stairs and made walking motions with her fingers. Elena nodded and they both snuck up the stairs.

"-so you called him?" Trevor asked.

" No I called one of his contacts," Rose replied, " you know how this works."

" Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah!" Elena and Ariana exchanged a glance, Elena's was confusion while Ari's was fear. Elena's confusion slowly changed to fear when she saw the look on Ari's face. Ariana knew exactly who Elijah was and she didn't like where this was going one bit. The both entered a hallway, feeling all the world like it was a scary movie.

" They say he got it."

" Wonderful and what...?"

" So that's it Trevor, he either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

" look, it's not too late we can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this," Trevor sounded panicky, frankly Ari didn't blame him. If they were on the run like she thought, they had good reason to be afraid.

" I'm sick. Of. Running."

" Ya? Well running, keeps us from dying."

" Elijah's old school, if he excepts our deal we're free." _She was right, but he's also big __on loyalty... _Elena accidentally made a creak.

" You two! There's nothing around here for miles, even if you take her and run," Rose turned to me, " I am older, stronger and faster. You're chances of escaping are slim to none.

" Who's Elijah?" She asked shakily.

" He's your worst nightmare," Rose said and then walked away, Elena looked like she as about to faint.

" Elena, he won't hurt you. Well up until he reaches a certain person, but you'll still have a chance to run. Although slim, you still have a chance."

" What about you?"

" I have thoroughly pissed him off way too many times in the past, I highly doubt I'll get out of here alive." Elena looked alarmed then mouthed "Run."

" You heard Rose, I am the youngest one here. I have no chance in hell," Ari said looking out the window with a frown. Elena frowned and then walked to the next room, Ari followed silently.

" Why am I here?" Elena asked.

" You keep asking me these questions like i'm going to answer them."

" Why won't you?"

" That's another one."

" You got us ok? It's not like we can go anywhere, the least you could do is tell me what you want with me."

" I personally want nothing i'm just a delivery service."

" Delivery to who Elijah?"

" Ha, two point's too the eavesdroppers."

" Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

" He is one of the vampires, now why aren't you asking your friend? You apparently know she knows him."

" He one of the Originals, the first vampire's ever in history," Ariana explained, feeling the need to give Elena an answer, as much as she hated talking about it.

" Haven't the Salvatore brother's been teaching you vampire history?" Rose asked.

" You know Stefan and Damon?" They both asked at the same time.

" I know of them, a hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan, she said he was one of the good ones," Elena frowned taking that in, " more of a sucker for the bad boy's though but I digress."

" What's that got to do with us? Why are you being Ms. Mailman for Elijah?" Ari asked.

" Trevor and I have been running for 500 hundred years, we're tired, we want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

" But why me?" Elena asked confused. Ari felt this was her time to speak.

" Your the Petrova Doppleganger, Elena. Your'e the key to breaking the sun and the moon curse."

" How do you know all of this?" Elena asked Ariana surprised.

" I was with them for a while, you get to know what they are and who they're like."

_Ariana was in excruciating pain, Katherine had all but ripped her throat out. She had left her in the forest to die, after finding her there already grieving for the dead Salvatore brothers, their funeral was that day._

_ Her black dress was covered in blood and her corset felt tighter than normal, she was slowly loosing consciousness. She heard someone walking towards her and attempted to move._

_ " What happened to you sweetheart?" A male voice asked._

_ " K-katherine Pierce," She choked, she had no idea who this man was but she had to tell _someone._ He was probably just coming to finish the job._

_ The moment Katherine ripped her throat out was the moment she became a pessimist._

_ " Katherine eh?" He mused to himself as Ariana continued breathing with difficulty on the ground, " Now this just won't do." The man bit his arm and shoved it in her mouth._

_ " You're a v-vampire, b-but who are you?" she asked._

_ " Hmm, you seem to know about vampires already, that's helpful. I'm not just any old vampire, love. My name is Klaus."_

" What do you mean I'm the key to breaking the curse Ari, isn't the moonstone the thing that breaks it."

" No the moonstone is what binds the curse," Ari took a shuddering breath, " sacrifice is what breaks it."

" Sacrifice..."

" The blood of the doppleganger," Rose put in, " You're the doppleganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die."

" Which is _not _going to happen."

" You're a fool if you think you can stop Elijah."

" I'll find a way."

" You will die."

" Already going too, remember? I've been on the run just like you."

" Tell me more," Elena pleaded looking between the two of them. Trevor walked in just then.

" Captivity's made them pushy, eh?"

" What do you want to know doppleicious?" He asked.

" Who are you running from?"

" The Originals."

" Yes, they said that."

" _They? _Oh right, her." Trevor said nodding at Ari. " Their the old world and we pissed them off." Rose cleared her throat.

" Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium they've wanted us dead." Trevor said throwing a book at Elena's feet.

" What the hell did you do to piss them off?" Ari asked surprised.

" He made the same mistake countless others did, he trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose sighed.

" Katherine," Elena surmised, her eye's widening.

" mmhm, the one and only. The first Petrova Doppleganger."

" I helped her escape her fate," Trevor explained, " and I- i'm sorry,_ we've_ been chased ever since."

" And were not going to make the same mistake again, and with you Ariana. You are the icing on the cake."

" Yippee," Ariana mumbled. As Trevor walked by the both of them.

" What did _you _do Ari?" Elena asked curious.

" I didn't like what one of the Originals was doing, so I left them. Not a good idea on my part, but I was starting to hate killing people. In turn I started to hate the originals."

" You say Originals in plural, why won't you say the other name?"

" Fine, Klaus."

Elena and Ari sat back down on the couch, Elena watched nervously as Ari did something very human by rubbing her hands every so often. Just then they spotted a paper next to them. Elena picked it up.

Stefan and Damon are coming for you two

-B

Elena and Ari looked at each other nervously, sure they were coming, but would would happen to them when they did.

Ari watched silently as Rose hastily packed her things. All three women looked up when trevor came running down the stairs.

" He's here, this was a mistake," his voice sounded higher.

" No, i told you I would get us out of this you have to trust me."

" NO! He want's me dead Rose!

" He want's them more!"

" I can't do this, you give them to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out or here." Rose put her hands on his arms.

" Hey! What are we?"

" We're family, forever," He said calming down a tad, Elena and Ari looked on in pity. Three very loud knocks were heard, and they looked around in fright.

" You're scared," Elena breathed.

" Stay here with them and don't make a sound," Rose told Trevor, looked at the girls and ran upstairs, Trevor looked nervous but just stood quietly waiting. Ari stood up from the couch and paced, Elena stood up as well clenching the piece of paper in her hand like a life line.

A few minutes later Rose and another man appeared at the door. Both girls turned to face him and saw that he looked very surprised, he sped down the stairs intent on Elena but was deterred by Ari, who now stood directly in front of her.

" Hello Ariana, long time no see," Elijah said smoothly, he was standing so close she was sure he could feel her panicked breath. Elijah looked beyond her and glanced at Elena. " She's human, it's impossible. Hello there," he said to a frightened Elena, he turned his focus back to Ari.

" Klaus was not happy when you left, you like Katerina are a very hard one to find. It wasn't smart to go back to your hometown."

" Leave Elena alone, find yourself another doppleganger," Ariana hissed.

" There's the defiance that Klaus found so fascinating in you, though it is very easy to see you are frightened and you have good reason to be." Ariana gulped, " well we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going. Both of you."

" What?" Ariana asked in surprise, she was thanking god above but she thought he was going to kill her.

" You are too much of a valuable asset to murder, dear Ariana."

" Please don't let him take us," Elena begged to the two vampires behind Elijah. Rose looked down, a little ashamed.

" One last piece of business, then we're done," he said walking towards Trevor.

" I've waited so long for this day Elijah, truly very sorry."

" Oh no, your apologies not necessary."

" Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

" Well yes you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that I honor, where was your loyalty?" Trevor now looked very scared.

" I beg your forgiveness."

" So granted," Elijah said calmly, then he swiftly knocked Trevor's head off. Elena and Ariana gasped while Rose started to sob.

" You," she growled angrily.

" Don't Rose. Now that you're free," he warned not even looking at her.

" Come-"

" No! What about the moonstone!" Elena said, trying to buy some time.

" What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked in a don't-bull-shit me way, he shoved Ari a bit to the side to look at Elena.

" I know that you need it and I know where it is," she said.

" Tell me where it is?"

" It doesn't work that way," Elena said defiantly.

" Are you negotiating with me?" he asked incredulously and turned to Rose who glared at him.

" It's the first i've heard of it." Elijah spotted the vervain on Elena's neck and grabbed Ariana by the neck and made her face him. She started struggling but making no progress.

" Where is the moonstone?" He asked her, compelling her.

" In the tomb under the church ruins."

" What's it doing there?"

" It's with Katherine."

" Interesting." He let her go and she stumbled back rubbing her neck glaring at him. Just then they heard some glass break.

" What is that?"

" I don't know," Rose answered, still tearing up.

" Who else is in this house?" He asked angrily.

" I don't know!" He grabbed both girls by the arm and started dragging them, up the stairs of the room.

" Move!" He yelled to Rose, as they made their way to the entrance hall. Someone ran past them and they all turned, and then it happened again. He pushed both girls towards Rose who caught them.

" Rose..."

" I don't know who it is." Ari pulled Elena away from Rose ever so slightly.

" Up here," a voice said, Elijah sprinted up the stairs. Elena and Ari exchanged a glance.

" Down here," just then there was a gun shot sound and Elijah had a stake through his hand. _Ouch._ Of course it didn't look like it bothered him, it just pissed him off.

Ariana felt the air of someone running by again and this time she was dragged with it. Damon had unceremoniously pinned her and Rose to a wall, he had his hand on Roses mouth to keep her from giving away their position.

" Excuse me, to whoever it may concern. Your making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't."

Ari looked at Damon as he gave her a pointed look and she felt a gun slide into her hand. She nodded.

" You hear that? I repeat. You cannot, beat me." Damon and Stefan exchanged a glance. Damon looked at Ari, pointed at her, and then pointed to the stairs. She nodded and silently cocked the gun.

" So I want both girls, on the count of three or heads will roll." Ari moved away from Damon slowly, held the gun behind her back and walked to the stairs.

" Do we understand each other?"

" Wait, we'll go with you," Ariana said, attempting to look innocent.

" Please don't hurt our friends," Elena added.

" Yes, they were only trying to save our lives. I know that's horrible and all..." Ari spat. He sped up to a few feet away from Ari, Elena jumped while Ariana stayed calm.

" Are you seriously trying to play a game with me? I hope you realize you cannot win." Elena took out her vervain grenade and threw it while Ariana jumped out of the way of the blast.

It hurt him, but only enough to just get seriously pissed off (once again). He made his way angrily towards elena while she cowered in a corner. Now, both Stefan and Ariana shot their various weapons at him. Ariana was shocked to find that really didn't hurt him either.

For good reason none explained to her what could hurt them. Probably for moments like these. Stefan then threw himself at Elijah knocking him down the stairs, Ariana followed, and attempted to push Stefan out of the getting-his-head-knocked-off-zone. When Damon came to save the day by staking the guy against a wall, Ari in the meantime pulled Stefan up. Rose looked shocked at the now dead Elijah, but when she saw Damon staring at her she ran away, Damon made to follow.

" No, Damon. Let her go," Ari said walking up to him and putting a hand on his arm, " thank you."

" I was surprised you wanted to kill him, I thought he was the one Katherine talked about."

" Who Elijah? He may be scary when he's mad, but in every other scenario he's as dull a doornail. So no, not him." She took a deep breath, " thank you Damon."

" You're quite welcome," he said smirking and doing his weird eye thing. (AN: you all know what i'm talking about, the _smolder.)_ He grabbed her face and kissed her, Ariana's stomach jolted in a pleasing way and she kissed him back. They were interrupted by Stefan clearing his throat.

" Oh, um..." Ari said sheepishly.

" We should go," Damon said, shooting a glare at his brother.

" Ya, ugh I need a drink."

" Me too."

**YES! I introduced Klaus, I'm going to try to bring him in earlier than when he comes in the show, I'll work it out. He will appear in flashbacks though, don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
